


Deep Waters

by rhapshie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Grey. Plain. Boring. That's a summary of Akira's life as the son of a multi-million dollar company destined to inherit the corporation.And thenthatstrange man came into his life. Just what exactly is he? Munehisa Iwai is an enigma waiting to be cracked right open and Akira would give up anything to do just that.
Relationships: Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for Nanowrimo but work fucked me hard into the ground and I almost self-destructed. So now it's just gonna be a normal fic. I'll slowly update this!
> 
> I'm gonna be posting a song for each chapter too because why the hell not! And for this one, we have [Shallow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPot3IZuJq8).

Human. A puny, weak creature that could easily snap the moment they fell too far or a little too much pressure was exerted on their flimsy bones. Sometimes they would scream, but other times, they would simply pass quietly. How could a civilisation comprised of so many fragile porcelain dolls thrived for so long despite the fact that just about anything could kill them?

Perseverance or survival instinct. Perhaps that played a major part in their prosperity. While it was respectable, it was something that he'd never understand. Why struggle so much when their existences could fade away just like steam dispersing into the air? Human beings were many, resourceful, _evil_. Perhaps it was for the best that they only lived for so many years.

As the creature swam towards the surface, fury could be seen inside its large, glowing red eyes. Its body was huge - perhaps almost as big as the cruise ship just a few metres away from it. The muffled voice of confusion and curiosity could be heard as it kept travelling, no doubt because the passengers spot a pair of glowing eyes from under the water. Those uncertainties soon turned into horror as everyone scrambled for their lives. A massive _slam _can be heard as the front of the ship was destroyed by one of the creature's limbs. The vehicle that had been peacefully staying afloat now began to see damages that slowly but surely would pull it under.

Despite that, no mercy was given by the monstrosity that continued to tear the structure apart. Windows shattered and floor cracked open among the chaos that ensued. The bright morning sun bled red as bodies were crushed under the rubble or simply plunged into the water, never to be found again.

The terror that seemed to last for eternity was, in fact, only two minutes long. As soon as the last gasp faded away, everything was still.

.

_"...there's the fact that we meet here, of all place! How long has it been again? Four years of no contact? Fate sure has a funny way of bringing people together."_

A young man and woman with their ears placed on the polished wooden door that probably cost an arm and a leg exchanged disapproving frown the moment that pretentious cheerful tone became audible. It was clear that neither of them wanted to hear another word uttered after a minute had elapsed because they promptly pulled away, arms crossed.

"And of course that's the first thing that they'll say to each other. Can't say I didn't see it coming, considering how much they care about their looks," Ann rolled her eyes at her parents' attitude, then scowled at Akira's chuckling. "Hey, hey, aren't you pissed off?"

"Pissed off? Well, a little bit, but I also find this amusing," The curly-haired man turned his face slightly to the side to cover the fact that he had a smirk. When it was met with another scowl, he turned back towards his childhood friend. "What? Don't you? Two equally vain parents reunited to discuss vain topics that they know full well their children will disagree on. Come on, Ann. Do you think we'll really do as they told?"

A few seconds of pause stretched before Ann giggled. "Yeah, true. You haven't changed at all, have you?

"And why would I do that? There's no reason for me to change if _they _refuse to. Besides, arranged marriage in this time and age? What do they think we are, Marie Antoinette?" Replied Akira, making the blond laugh even more as they walked away from their spot in the hallway. "So, what have you been up to besides your modelling gigs?"

"If you're expecting something crazy, then don't hold your breath. I've been living my boring life. Pretty sure those paparazzi have given up hope of me actually being in a scandal. Doesn't mean that they've left me alone, though," The woman in pigtails sighed. "I feel so bad for Shiho for always bailing me. How she does it, I have no idea."

"Well, real friends stick around," Akira shrugged while he remembered what an absolute bore his life was, too. Being a CEO in training only sounded sparkly on paper. He truly hated how impersonal and stagnant the job was. Just another cog in the well-oiled machine, huh? "And if it's any consolation, I've also been sitting on my ass all day all week. The only joy I have are Saturdays."

"Right! You told me about that. The occult club or something, right? Sounds... weird, but in a good way. What do you guys actually talk about?"

That put a sparkle in Akira's eyes. The boy leaned towards Ann with a bright smile. "You know the rumour of ships sinking and monster sighting in the ocean? We actively talk about that," He puffed his chest in pride. There weren't many members, but the ones who were there were always a joy to be around. "No, they really are great people. You should meet them sometimes."

"I wouldn't mind meeting them, but... do you really think it's monsters, though? What if it's just a bad case of hallucination or PTSD after a disaster?" She shook her head in scepticism at her friend's hypothesis. "I mean the handful who were rescued were kinda too disoriented. We can't just take their words for it."

"Well, no. But we can't just cross out any theory just because they seem implausible at first glance. Live a little, Ann," Akira smirked with his eyes twinkling in excitement. Life was plain enough as it was and so, believing in logic didn't make things any better. "I mean, remember in high school where we all had that dream about another universe? We talked about it to death and that was probably the reason time flew. No reason why we can't do it now."

A fond smile grew on the woman's lips as she thought back to the time where it was just her, Ryuji and Akira having the exact same dream at the same time. To this day, she believed that another world _did _exist just out of their reach. "Fine, then lay it on me. What's the theory, Sherlock?"

"Well, it must be something that lives underwater. For it to remain undetected for so long means it lives deep down in the untouched depth. So far, we've only heard of two sightings of this 'monster' in the span of three years. Who to say that it isn't responsible for the other disasters? Chances are, they only come to the surface to find food, which means they're a relatively large creature." Akira pressed his fingers against his chin as they made their way down the unbearably long hallway that led to the lounge of the multi-million-dollar company.

Ann gave her friend space to think because she knew that Akira had always been like that - a thinker who managed to come out of his shell. Somewhere through high school, Akira changed from _that _unapproachable teenager into an absolute socialite who had odd friends. Not in a bad way, of course. It was just a wonder how he could befriend adults so easily - starting from the most intelligent to the... well, most unique.

"...My heart aches to see that you're not listening." Akira chuckled, snapping Ann out of it.

"My bad, my bad. I was just thinking," She laughed apologetically as Akira ushered her into the spacious, extravagant lounge full of snacks. "I know I said you haven't changed, but out of everyone, you were the one who changed the most. I heard you got a boyfriend too?" She immediately made her way towards the array of sweets on display. "Ooh! These look so pretty!"

"Have at it. I'm sure they won't mourn the loss of thirty slices of cakes in your black hole of a stomach."

"Hey!" Protested Ann, her cheeks puffed as she hit Akira on the shoulder.

While the model busied herself with grabbing five different types of sweets, Akira sat on the couch and glanced at the TV mounted on the wall, currently displaying the news. "A boyfriend, hm? It's more of a convenient arrangement, more than anything."

"What do you mean?" Ann sucked on her fork before walking towards the couch and sitting next to Akira then taking her first bite. "Mm! This is so good."

"We're not really officially dating. Just a casual relationship, I suppose. We're treading the water because while his family supports whatever he wants to do with his life, _mine _doesn't. Though now I'm tempted to tell them that I'm dating a guy just to be petty." The curly-haired male sighed.

"Honestly, same. But with girls," Ann eyed Akira in the few seconds of silence that stretched. "We _could _do whatever our parents want us to, but we can agree to see our _real _partners instead of each other. That sounds like the easiest way out."

"I'm not a fan of running away, Ann. Do you know who is, though?" Akira grinned. "Ryuji! He's back in Tokyo. The gang's all here, what do you say if we have a little rendezvous, hm? Of course, after you finish your cake."

"Stop teasing me!" Ann hit Akira on the shoulder once more but didn't stop munching away. If her manager saw this, she would be absolutely _horrified_. Good thing she wasn't here or she'd never hear the end of it. "So where is he now anyway?"

"Doing his daily check-up in the hospital across the road. Come on, let's pay him a visit."

.

Iwai scrunched his nose while he cut through the ocean of people blocking his way. Why on earth was Tokyo always so crowded? He pulled down his hat by the bill, then quietly made his way towards his destination. If it was up to him, he'd rather not leave home where it was quiet, away from prying eyes. Thankfully, he didn't have to make this trip very often.

The hospital was now within sight. Rolling his shoulders, he made his way towards it. God, his back ached. He probably had to get that taken care of as well while he was at it. Iwai walked into the structure that smelt like antiseptic and went up the stairs to find the usual room. He didn't have to wait for long outside because soon, a female doctor with thick black heels emerged and ushered him in.

"How are we doing?" She offered Iwai a faint smile as she tucked some of her dark blue hair behind her ear.

"Getting better but it doesn't look like the illness is going anytime soon. Do you have anything stronger, doc?" His usual doctor, Takemi, eyed him, wanting him to elaborate. "No allergic reaction but the rash... well, it keeps coming back."

"You know, I'm not going to know what exactly the drug is doing if you don't show the symptoms, to begin with. Just tell me the truth, Iwai," She crosses her legs and leans forward with her cold piercing eyes. "You're not the one who needs the medication. Who are you giving it to?"

Iwai really didn't expect to be able to hold up the lie for long, anyway. Takemi was no idiot. He shrugged and said, "Does it matter? This is under the table drug anyway. I don't think either of us has to tell the whole truth. If you keep supplying me, I'll come back to report the outcome."

That made Takemi chuckle as she sat back upright. Putting her clipboard on the table, she nodded. "You're right. But I do expect a complete, thorough report next time, okay?" She grabbed a printout and handed it to Iwai. "For now, I'm going to up the dose a little. Three times a day every three hours, yes? Remember to eat first. If you see signs of it worsening, stop immediately and report back to me. Can you do that?"

Iwai scowled at the child-like treatment. "Yeah, yeah. Give it to me." He snatched the paper bag out of Takemi's hands just in time for her to mouth 'good boy'. God, she could be so infuriating sometimes. But Iwai couldn't deny her brilliant mind. That was the reason why he chose to come here and trust her with these experimental drugs anyway. Long, long story this whole arrangement was.

Takemi observed Iwai quietly as he put the items into a bag that looked an awful lot like a waterproof one. Just who was he tending to? From what she understood, her _real _patient had a weak immune system, making them unable to step outside of their house. But well, it wasn't really any of her business at the end of the day. Her job here was to give Iwai the experimental drug and he'd come back to her with reports invaluable to her research. Mutualism at its finest, really.

"Do you need anything else, then?" While idly glancing at her clipboard, she asked Iwai who wouldn't stop trying to crack his back. "Your old man bone finally getting the better of you, Iwai?" Said the doctor with a smirk that made Iwai roll his eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Nothing going back home can't fix," The man got up and nodded at Takemi. "Well, then. See you when I see you, doc. Thanks again."

The moment Iwai closed the door, he let out a heavy sigh. He remained still against the wooden object for a few seconds, hands tightly gripping the waterproof bag in his hand. "Fuck it all." Rubbing the back of his neck, he made his way towards the exit. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the pair of dark eyes staring at him, watching his every move as he walked past them. 

"Akira?" Ann tugged on her friend's sleeve when he stopped short in his track. When she followed his line of sight, she saw a middle-aged man clad in dark grey coat walking away, his shoulders slumped. For a moment, she could've sworn she saw something twitching on his back, but she quickly snapped out of it and grabbed Akira. "Hey, come on. I've got a bad feeling about him."

"Hm." The dark-haired male nodded. He echoed Ann's sentiment, but at the same time, he loved sticking his nose somewhere dangerous, so it took him a while before he turned around and began advancing again. What a strange man. He wondered what that chill was that ran down his spine when that stranger walked past him.

Ann was quiet for a long while. Like Akira, she felt something amiss with that man too. He was dangerous, she just knew it. Despite the anguished look he employed, she could see something almost unnatural about his eyes. "Come on, pick up the pace. Let's go see Ryuji."

They soon found their way to where Ryuji was supposed to be. Looked like they arrived just in time because the moment they reached the room, the blond was walking out of the room. His eyes immediately brightened when he saw his two highschool friends, then he waved at them. "Hey, guys! That was quick."

"Yeah, we were just across the road," Ann grinned while she inspected the blond's legs. She remembered it being badly broken back during high school and looked like even now, he was staying on the safe side by keeping getting it checked up. "Everything okay?"

"Mostly healed up," He looked at Akira who was still focused on staring at the end of the hallway behind him even though the stranger was no longer there. "What's up with him? Finally gone nuts?"

"I don't know. We walked past this weird guy who looks like he's in the Yakuza. Akira wouldn't stop staring at him," Ann whispered in response. "I mean sure, he's not that bad looking, but - Hey, Earth to Akira! Boo!" The girl slapped her hands on Akira's shoulders, making the man jump in surprise.

"Hey, what was that for!?" His protests died down when he saw Ryuji laughing at him. "Sorry, I spaced out. didn't I? There's just something about that guy - well, nevermind that. Ryuji!" The three quickly became acquaintanced again as if they hadn't been separated. The whole day he spent with them, he still couldn't get his mind off the stranger he saw in the hallway. There was something hypnotic and otherworldly about him that beckoned Akira to follow. He managed to resist the temptation, somehow, but he was still fascinated. Well, this interest would surely fade away as days went on.

.

_"Investigation regarding the sunken cruise ship hailing from Odaiba is still underway. The wreckage has been found about twenty kilometres away from the port. Thus far, no survivors have been found..."_

Akira kept his eyes glued to the screen. There was a growing occurrence of ships being torn to pieces that it had begun to startle the people. Most steered away from the water now. As a result, the cruise business had been seeing its decline. Still, no storm could sink a ship cleanly like that. If it was mother nature, then the wreckage would be found scattered instead of concentrated.

Hah, underwater monster, huh? Probably the easiest explanation. Akira grinned at himself. Believing in superstition could be fun, after all.

"You're still here?" Came a voice from behind him.

"Yeah, about to go back now, but..." He tilted his head towards the screen. "The missing ship from a couple of days ago. Looks like another case. What do you think?"

"The Kraken at it again?" The silver-haired male laughed. He fashioned a bowl cut that not many people could pull off with style. "Only one way to find out, hm? Why don't we go cruising sometimes?"

"That does sound tempting if only to get a glimpse of what actually happened," Akira replied with a smirk as his friend - part-time boyfriend, Yu Narukami, sat next to him. "So you're up for some trip on the water? Prices are going down thanks to these disasters."

"Saying it like you can't afford a trip on a Titanic," The taller one shrugged. "What makes you so eager to challenge death, hm?"

"You'd know if your family were anything like mine. Sometimes I feel like a prisoner in my own home. I'd do anything to break free from the norms." Akira sighed while shaking his head. He considered running away from home so many times before, but with the amount of resources that his parents had, that would be stupid.

"Hence why you're here with us, the oddballs. It's hard to believe _the _Akira is a member of the occult club."

"Speaking of occult, I met someone strange yesterday," The dark-haired male mused while idly gazing at the screen. "He looked human but he didn't feel like one at all. Thinking back, I probably should've followed him. I've never felt that kind of chill after gazing into anyone's eyes before," He said as he played with his curly hair. "I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

"Hah, sounds to me like you're just getting the symptoms of love at first sight." Yu teased. Their relationship couldn't be considered a proper one, after all. Just a casual on-and-off thing, so they never shied away from this topic. 

"I mean, he _was _kind of attractive," Akira purred when he remembered that scruffy, broody face and the muscles that clearly showed even under his baggy cloak. "Human or not, I'd gladly let him in."

"But is there _anyone _you wouldn't let in?"

"Touché, but still wounded," replied the younger one with a catty smirk. "So, what say you, Kingpin? Would you like to come with me to the cruise?"

"Are you being serious?" Yu blinked, amused. Couldn't say he was surprised, really. Akira would do almost anything to spice his life up. "I think I have to pass. I'm going back to Inaba next week to have a reunion with some high school friends, so I'd rather not tempt chance, thank you. If you _do _see an underwater monster, let me know."

"You'll be the first to know," Akira winked, then stood up and dusted his pants. "Well, it's time for me to leave. Looks like I won't see you until next month, so have a nice trip and return in one piece, okay?"

"I can only say the same to you. Sea monster or not, remember, no kicking the bucket until you return that book you borrowed from me."

When Akira walked out of their hangout, the sun had begun to set. He walked towards the train station with one hand in his pocket and the other scrolling through his phone. Cruise... cruise... His parents would probably disapprove of this sudden trip, but if he could convince them that this was not for pleasantries but for business, then it should be fine. After spending so long lying to them through his teeth, he was getting rather good at it.

"Hm, the price really has dropped." He frowned when he saw how many promotions were currently active. Well, this should be a fun little escapade. Being stuck in the office for so long could drive even the strongest of men insane. Besides, if these incidents were truly the work of a monster... well, wouldn't that be exciting?

Akira had an amused grin on his face, not watching his surrounding until he bumped into a hard chest, sending him down on the ground. It was only thanks to his cat-like reflexes that he managed to cushion himself before he completely tumbled. The man made a noise as he checked his phone which now had a cracked screen thanks to his own carelessness, then looked up and stopped breathing.

"...Watch where you're goin'," It was the man whom Akira saw in the hospital yesterday, still equipped with his steely cold eyes and stern posture. Immediately, the smaller male felt a shiver down his spine. A few seconds of silence stretched on before the man with the hat sighed. "Can you stand?" He asked, but not offering his hand.

"A hand would be nice, but I'm fine, thank you," Akira quipped teasingly as he got back to his feet. My, this man sure is handsome in the best way possible. Rugged and scruffy with that masculine aura that made Akira want to purr. "I saw you yesterday at the hospital."

"Oh." Was the only thing he said. Not a man of many words.

"You looked like you were about to hit someone on the face." Said Akira with a chuckle. _Well, you still look like you're about to hit someone now, too._

Iwai shrugged in response. With his hands still in his coat pocket, he walked around Akira and headed off without a word.

There was that twitch again, Akira squinted as he observed Iwai's back. This time, he didn't just stare. He found himself trailing after the stranger towards the bus stop. The lithe man had confidence in his ability to remain stealthy, so following this man wasn't difficult. The vehicle led them to the docks, past bodies of people and the busiest areas until they arrived in a quiet place, free from everyone's prying eyes. For a moment, Akira thought that the stranger realised that he'd been followed, but it didn't appear to be the case.

Iwai seemed oblivious. He kept walking forward while constantly scanning his surroundings. Quiet as usual. Taking one last glance behind him, he turned a corner and disappearing from Akira's sight.

Akira quickly trailed after the strange man, but when he peeked around the corner, there was no one there. Groaning, Akira started to look at his surroundings, wondering how he could miss such a big man. There was nowhere to hide here, so how did he disappear? Was his hunch true, then? That man must not be human. He couldn't be a spirit either because Akira bumped into him earlier.

Frustrated, the young man kicked the ground under him and decided to go back home. However, just as he turned around, a pair of strong hands wrapped around his wrists and slamming him into the stone structure behind him.

"Whaddya want?" Came the gruff voice that made Akira have goosebumps. "Don't think I don't know you've been followin' me."

Without any hesitation, Akira asked, "What are you?"

Iwai flinched for a moment but not a second more. He leaned close towards Akira until their noses almost touched. From such a close distance, Akira could smell the ocean on him. His hands, clad in gloves, tightened around the younger man's wrists until Akira felt numb. The intimidation attempt was obvious, but Akira was never the one to back down easily. Instead, he stared right back into Iwai's eyes as if challenging him. They were so close Akira could feel Iwai's ghostly cold breath over his skin. His heart pounded loudly as they glared daggers into each other. There was something so... exciting about this, something that made Akira hold his breath.

"I'll ask again," He said firmly, the corner of his lips twitching into a small smirk. "What are you?"

"None of your damn business." Iwai let go of Akira's hands roughly, then took a step back.

"I suppose not." The curly-haired male rubbed his sore wrists nonchalantly but refused to move. It was possible that this guy was only some gang member, but he didn't give off a hostile aura.

"Don't stick your nose wherever you feel like, kid," With his arms crossed, Iwai glared Akira down. "One day, you will regret it. Now, bugger off. I don't wanna see you again, got it?"

"Mmhm," Akira hummed, not even a little bit worried at the threat. Despite the menacing aura that Iwai exuded, Akira didn't think the man was capable of hurting anyone. It looked more of a defence mechanism than anything. However, it didn't look like he'd be able to get anything else out of this man, so Akira relented. 

That indifference made Iwai scowl, but he was thankful that the strange kid decided to turn around and leave. It didn't look like anything he'd say would faze him. _What am I, huh? _He chuckled mockingly. _Hell if I know. _The moment Akira was out of sight, Iwai shook his head and gazed towards the water. He stayed like that for a few more minutes before he stood back up and cracked his back. "Well, there's that." He sighed before he took off his clothes piece by piece, folded them neatly and slipped them under the usual pile of rocks.

.

"...Lunch break for forty-five minutes, meeting with the Okumura at 3 PM, stakeholder meeting at 4:30 PM and report filing at 5:30 PM." After reading his schedule for the day, Akira let out a yawn despite it only being the start of the business hour. Ann sat on the couch near the window just scrolling through her phone, looking just as bored.

"Wow, is this really what you do all day? You make my life look like an adventure." She yawned along with her friend who already had his head buried in his arms. The office cat, Morgana pawed on his owner's head, then resorted to aggressively tapping him, but Akira refused to budge.

"Take me away from this hell I live in," Sighed Akira dramatically. "Where's your manager anyway? Did you run away from her again?"

"Yup. It's just hide and seek now. Besides, it's my week off, so I don't really wanna have anything to do with her," She sipped on her fruit smoothie as she spoke. "...So, what's going on with prince charming?"

"Hah," Akira immediately sat back up at that. "Yes, yes. I told you about that, didn't I? It was an interesting encounter." The man smirked while rolling a coin from the gaps of his fingers to the other. "You were right when you said he looks like bad news. Not that he did anything to me, but... well."

"You know what, I don't like that look on your face." Said Ann just in time for Morgana to jump onto her lap and curled there.

"What look?" Akira blinked his large dark eyes behind his glasses that were far too pretty.

"That 'I'm about to spread my legs really wide' look. I've seen it too many times during high school." Ann twirled her curly blond hair while remembering what a closet slut his friend was. One could never guess what kind of man hid behind the facade of an innocent, baby-faced adult.

"You love me, Ann."

"Not wrong, but you'd better not start offering yourself to weirdos." The girl shook her head at her friend's nonchalance. Though she worried for Akira's tendency to jump into danger sometimes, she knew that he was the most level-headed out of everyone she knew. A gambler who knew exactly what the stakes were - the odds and the conditions.

"Well, he's gone anyway. Tokyo is a big place. What are the chances that I bump into him three times? Looks like the mystery is going to remain a mystery forever," Akira sighed dramatically. "It's been a while since I've met anyone who can give me goosebumps like that."

Putting her phone on her side, Ann gave Akira a soft smile. It must suck to be forced to do something you didn't even like. Akira's parents had always been pushy, dictating every aspect of their son's life. It was only natural that he tried to look for an escape. With her, at least being a model was her dream. "What do you want to do, if given the choice?"

Akira was quiet for a few seconds. How long had it been since he last stopped thinking of what-if's? "I don't know, a male escort?" He laughed.

"Geez, I'm being serious!" She scowled. "Well, I won't deny that you'll probably make it big as an escort. I mean, with your body and your looks? You probably can pull off being a model..." A few seconds of silence stretched on before a metaphorical light bulb turned on. "Oh, why don't you come with me and do some casting?"

"Like my parents will ever allow me that luxury."

"You're right... I pity you, Akira." Ann sighed in resignation. There must be a way for him to escape from his parents' grasp, but if Akira couldn't find one, then what hope did she have?

"Well, look at the bright side," Akira took a stand. "At least things can't get any worse. Ah, also, I'm going on a cruise in two weeks just for a change of pace."

"Cruise!?" Ann blurted out her disapproval. "After everything that's on the news? What if you get swallowed up too?"

"I've already got my parents' approval. Looks like they want me to do some networking with some important people there as well. The one I'm going to is quite high-end, after all. Well, not that I will actually do that. I just want to kick back and relax a little, maybe play around while I'm at it. I hear they have a pretty good casino there." Not like anyone would recognise him as the son of the acclaimed Kurusu family, especially with what little publicity he got in comparison to his parents.

"Keep us updated, at least, promise? I worry about you sometimes..." Morgana purred on Ann's lap thanks to her stroking his silky fur.

"Anything for you, Ann. Can I leave Morgana in your capable hands while I'm away?" That made the cat a little too happy, probably, because Morgana wouldn't stop mewling in approval.

"Sorry, I think I have some photoshoot then, so I'd rather not risk leaving Morgana unattended. My manager is allergic to cat fur," She clapped her hands together as a gesture of apology. Before Morgana could react, she added, "Why don't we get Ryuji to babysit him?" To which the cat hissed.

"Those two never really got along, but I don't really trust anyone else to take care of him. You'll behave, right, Morgana?" Akira poked the cat's nose, provoking another hiss from the very displeased pet. "Come on, Ryuji is lovely. I bet he'll give you lots of snacks if you're good," No dice. "Like it or not, you're staying there. Don't give me that attitude."

"You two sure have a strange relationship." Ann laughed while stroking Morgana's fur, in turn calming him down.

.

Days went by in a blink of an eye. That tended to happen when life was filled with nothing but work. A depressing truth, but Akira wasn't the only one slaving away for Japan had always been known as a place where everyone took work too seriously. Akira sat in a cafe, gazing at the dark evening sky with a cup of tea and a slice of cake in front of him.

Boring, boring, boring.

He wished that something exciting would happen to him, something that would make him feel alive. Unfortunately, entertainment didn't grow on trees, and Akira had to suck the stagnancy up. Out everything that he tried, sex was probably the easiest way to get his blood pumping. However, it would only last as long as his partner did, which was usually not very long. Akira was skinny but he had a monster endurance. He could keep going all night if need be.

Hm, perhaps he should find a stable partner. Yu was nice, but Akira couldn't envision them staying for a long time. His insight was echoed too by the other, hence their casual attitude when it came to the topic of flings. Anyway.

Akira put his chin on his palm. He'd been making eyes with that very attractive middle-aged man sitting across him. The handsome stranger would occasionally pull down his newspaper to meet Akira's eyes. If this all went smoothly, he'd have a partner tonight. The man had a pair of beautiful steely orbs that would look so good glaring at him from above him, a hand pinning his small wrists. A mischievous twinkle appeared as he leaned forward and kept watching the older man's every move. He was stone cold, so composed, authoritative. How very attractive. Akira sighed dreamily and inspected the man even closer now. That was then he burst out laughing. What were the chances?

"...You again." The stranger put down his reading material and scowled when Akira realised who he'd been staring at.

The curly-haired male smirked, head back on his hand. He didn't move even when he started speaking. "My, it looks like the gods desperately want to play matchmaker. What do you say if we heed our calling and obey their decree?"

"I have no idea what you're sayin', but no," Iwai curtly replied as he finished the last of his coffee. "I told you that I don't wanna see you again."

"Hmm, how do I know that you weren't the one who's been following me, though?" Akira purred, still refusing to cross the distance between them. As he spoke, people came and went in front of them.

"I dunno 'bout you, but I've been comin' here before you were even born, kiddo. After what you pulled a few days ago, I can't believe you have the audacity to accuse me of followin' you."

"Fair point, but that still doesn't mean anything without hard proof," Akira uncrossed his legs and tapped the chair next to him. "It's no fun having a conversation like this. Why don't you sit here? I'm sure we have many things to discuss."

"_You _do. I don't," Iwai rolled the newspaper, put it in his waterproof bag and took one last sip of his black coffee. "I'm leavin'. I'd better not see you again."

"At this point, I believe that the chances of us not seeing each other is lower than the alternative," He cheekily quipped back, amused at Iwai's scowls that never ceased to surface. Akira knew that he could be infuriating to deal with, but how could he stop when it was so entertaining to get a rise out of everyone with his passive-aggressive teasing? "So, why don't you just come here and talk? Perhaps then, you'll find my presence more bearable."

"I doubt that," Iwai grabbed the hat that was sitting next to him and put it on to cover his neatly trimmed silver-hair. Despite his cold words, Iwai really was curious about Akira. If not his uncanny beauty, it was his perceptiveness. No one had ever asked him the question of _what are you_, so to suddenly be confronted with one took him aback. He set one glance at Akira who wagged his slim fingers at him, making him roll his eyes. "Seriously..." Iwai shook his head. Somewhere inside of him, he knew that this wouldn't be their last meeting.

"That's the guy?" A voice came from behind Akira while he was busy staring at Iwai's broad back.

"Oh, Yu, why, yes he is," The dark-haired male giggled, ignoring how his boyfriend was stealing his drinks. "Did you get a good look? What do you think?"

"I wasn't aware that you like older men," The taller one feigned surprise. That was a lie and both of them knew it. "If only your parents can see you right now."

"Fawning over a nobody, falling for a complete stranger. Scandalous," Akira purred. "But yes, that is the man." Even now, he could steel feel the stranger's ice-cold breath ghosting over his skin. For a warm day, that was strange. If he touched him, how would it feel like? Would he have a body temperature or...

Akira spent some time with Yu after that but he couldn't rip the image of that man away from his head. He hated leaving mysteries unsolved. Even as he lied in bed along with the pitter-patter of rain to keep him company, his head was occupied. He tried browsing for these keywords online, to no avail. Akira might be superstitious but he wasn't dumb. These answers that popped up were straight-up ridiculous, even by his standards.

Thanks to his cat's constant meowing, though, he fell asleep after a while.

.

He remembered seeing the blue sky distorted by the ocean water, remembered how his vision blurred, how air escaped from his lungs in bubbles that could not be swallowed back. Looking back to it, the surface seemed within reach, but all he could do was gasp as the ocean swallowed him whole. His throat and eyes burned from that entered his body.

Of all the ways to die, he didn't think that he'd go down _here_. Up in the surface, he had many enemies, but to be bested by mother nature... Well, a painful way to die. There was still so much he needed to do. That damn partner of his still owed him some money from the sushi they gorged themselves on. He didn't want to die.

The man desperately grasped for the air. He ascended a little, slowly but surely. However, it was like there was something that pulled him away from safety. The last ounce of his power soon disappeared and his vision turned cloudy. Dead. He really was going to die here. Alone. He lived as nothing and he'd die as nothing too with no one to mourn his loss. For the longest time, he wanted to hold his own child but guess he'd pass without experiencing that. How pathetic.

His fingers soon stopped moving and he let the water to pull him into its embrace. Everything was still, for once.

But then he woke up.

.

Akira sat on the dining table while poking the piece of pea left on his plate with a fork, not caring that his parents were staring at his idle movement disapprovingly. Business meetings were bad enough but their Friday night dinner was even worse. They dubbed it the family bonding time, but he knew that this was just an excuse to catch up with what kind of work he'd gone through during the week. There had never been anything intimate between him and his parents. He was just their trophy son whose well-being they didn't care for. Of course, they would never admit it. However, after living under the same roof for years, that indifference could not be faked.

Honestly, why couldn't they just leave him alone? They knew that this parents-son relationship was a pain in the ass. Akira glanced up at his parental figures who weren't even talking to each other. Instead, they were both busy on their devices now. His dad was having an affair and so was his mum. They both secretly knew this but they didn't care enough about each other to want to talk about it. Just last week he caught his dad making out with his secretary while he thought no one was looking. It was gross and Akira wished that he could delete it out of his memory. He just hoped that he wouldn't see what kind of person his mum was involved in ever.

"How was your meeting with the Okumura, dear?" The woman in the topic decided to finally make a conversation that was always the same as every other day. _How was your meeting, how is the new management doing. _Yadda yadda. They never once bothered to ask him about his day. "...It was fine. We agreed on funding their concept. It's an ambitious idea, but I know that Haru can do it."

"That's great to hear," His dad nodded but not tearing his eyes away from his device. "And do you have any interest in her as a potential girlfriend, Akira?"

"No." The curly-haired male said shortly. He knew where this was going and he wanted to run away.

"Ah, yes! We met with the Takamaki late last week. You are close with their daughter, correct?"

There we go. Akira rolled his eyes for a split second. "...I think I'm done for the night." Akira stood up abruptly and looked for the way out of the restaurant.

"Akira! Sit down. It's not polite to brush off our attempt at speaking," His mother reprimanded. "This is all because you hang out too much with that brute. What's his name again?"

"Sakamoto." Her husband added flatly, making Akira's blood boil.

Seriously. How many times had they blamed Ryuji for absolutely everything? Didn't they know that Ryuji had only made his life better? He did a much better job at staying by his side than his parents ever could. However, he knew better than to cause a ruckus in a public place. Any protests would fall into deaf ears.

"Good night." He smiled mockingly at them before heading to the door with firm footsteps, ignoring his mother's complaints about his poor manner. What does a guy have to do run away from his obnoxiously rich parents?

The young adult makes his way towards the beach where he can at least find a quiet space. Even at night, it's still filled with people. Their voices were far too loud for Akira who wanted some time to himself. Thankfully, he managed to find a secluded space just beyond the slippery rock formation that not many wanted to visit. With his agility, he steps on the dryer spots and landed safely behind it. Concealed and quiet. A perfect space to lament his life. Oh my, was that a used piece of condom lying around? He wasn't sure why he was surprised, seeing that this place was hidden away so some rather kinky couple probably had hit it off here.

Deciding that it was best to ignore the evidence of indecency, Akira sat on the dry part of the rocks and gazed into the ocean. The sound of waves crashing against the cliff had always been so cathartic, especially when combined with the reflection of the dark night sky. Just like this, he could sleep. But he'd probably catch a cold the next day and Morgana would scream at him because Akira hadn't set out dinner yet for the poor cat. He didn't really want to go home for the day because he'd probably just get confronted by his parents again. Honestly, he might ask if he could crash at Yu's. That guy should be packing up, ready to go back to Inaba, and maybe he'd need a hand. One of these days he should come with him too to see what kind of place it was. And also to meet his pretty attractive uncle. That was probably part of the reason why Yu was always hesitant to take him along because there was a big chance that Akira _might _try to sleep with Dojima. Ah, the humanity of not having his wish supported.

Akira hugged his knees and threw a rock into the ocean, lightly startling the few seagulls that were there. He watched it being swallowed by the tide. It must be nice to be able to disappear just like that. he thought as he chucked another pebble into the surface. He badly needed a fire in his life, something to make him feel like his existence wasn't an insignificant one. He waited, waited and waited like a good son, but nothing ever happened. _Nothing _would happen as long as no effort was made.

"Guess I really can't get rid of you, huh?"

Akira would recognise that voice _anywhere_. With a grin that contrasted his previous gloomy demeanour, he turned around to see the handsome stranger whose name he still didn't know, sitting on one of the taller rocks with his usual dark grey coat. Upon hearing the man's voice, those birds were quick to scatter. "Well, you're not a popular one among avians, are you?"

"I'm not a big fan of seagulls. Have you seen how they steal your food? Real pests, they are," He shrugged. "Why're you here? This place isn't meant for those who only want to spend five minutes."

"Oh, _now _you're interested?" Standing up, Akira teased. When that was met with a heavy sigh, the smaller man raised his hands. "You have to purchase my biography if you're interested. I take payments in increments?"

Realising that Akira wasn't about to spill anything, Iwai let it go. He wasn't that desperate anyway, merely curious. Truth be told, he saw Akira walking down the beach earlier and decided to follow after him. He was surprised that the perceptive adult failed to notice his poor attempt at being stealthy, but he supposed this guy had a lot in his mind right now. "Fine. Whatever."

"Akira."

"What?"

"My name." He grinned.

"Didn't ask," Iwai shook his head while trying to hide an amused smirk. "You like starin' off into nothin'?"

"Well, I much prefer staring at a handsome man over nothing, but sure," The smaller one quipped cheekily. He knew that his flirting wouldn't faze Iwai, but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway, if only to break the ice. "What, you've never had one of those moments?"

"Huh? Unsure of what Akira meant by that, Iwai cocked one of his eyebrows. "Like boredom?"

"Not quite. The blue feeling, I suppose. It's been a long day," Akira rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his limbs as if to emphasise his point. In response, Iwai nodded. Noticing that this stranger was still not a fan of small talks, Akira sighed and sat back down. "I don't understand the obsession to be respected and reach the top of the hierarchy. It's nice, I suppose, but why do people fight tooth and nail to reach vanity?"

"Life is short. It's only natural that people want to leave their mark. Some people lie, destroy, stir chaos. It's all different means to the same end," Iwai eyed Akira who seemed pensive. "What about you, then? You don't have anythin' to prove to the world? Something worth killin' for?"

"I'd kill to leave my whole life behind." 

"Hah, ditto. I guess not many people're happy with their lives, huh?" Iwai let out the first chuckle that Akira had ever heard.

"That's just human nature for you. We'll never be satisfied," Akira watched as Iwai jumped down from the high rocks to his level. Damn, he was tall. Akira was only shoulder-height comparing to him, and he wasn't exactly short. In fact, he was taller than most men his age. "So what brings you here, if not to lament your life?"

"I like the ocean." With his hands in his pocket, Iwai shrugged.

"Is that why you smell like oyster all the time?" Akira grabbed a fistful of Iwai's coat and sniffed it, making the man flinch.

Taking a step away from the feisty man, Iwai pulled his hat down. "And I take it that you're a fan of the brothel, considering you always reek of sex?" He sneered in an attempt to insult but that only coaxed wild laughter from Akira who nodded fervently.

"I'm sorry, was that meant to bite me back? I have to say that you did an awful job."

"Well, I'm used to people who have _shame_." Iwai shook his head despite finding that open attitude rather refreshing. Being embarrassed about one's biological need was unnecessary.

"Oh, look. I made you chuckle a grand total of twice. That is most likely twice more than others have. Have I earned the honour of learning your name yet?" 

"Try harder, kiddo." What a weirdo. Throughout his life, he'd only ever met with a handful of people he could stand. Looked like Akira was one of them. For someone so young, he had charisma and the suaveness that not many possess. Even Iwai who had lived for far more than this squirt didn't have even an ounce of that charisma.

"All I'm hearing is an invitation for coffee." Seeing how relaxed this stranger had gotten, Akira teased again.

"I'm usually here around this time."

"Oh?" Having not expected a positive response, the curly-haired teen blinked back his surprise. "I'll keep that in mind, then." Akira looked up at the sky, hands on his hips. "I probably should go before it gets too cold. Unless you're willing to share that coat, of course."

"Bugger off, then. Don't want your scrawny ass to get sick." Iwai gave Akira an amused look while gesturing at him to go away.

"I don't know about _scrawny. _It's pretty supple. Would you like a first-hand demonstration?"

"Not in a million years. Shoo." The sentence was ended with a chuckle that made Akira's eyes light up.

"Have I earned your name now?" He asked with a wink.

Seeing how he didn't really have a choice but to give Akira his name, Iwai crossed his arms and lift his head so it was no longer hidden under his hat. "Iwai's the name. I ain't repeatin' it, y'hear?"

"Loud and clear, Iwai-san." Akira made an O with his thumb and index finger. Mission accomplished! Well, not that he'd fail anything he set his mind to. He knew he could be extremely persistent when chasing after an answer and this was no different. In time, he'd uncover the enigma surrounding Iwai. For now, he was happy to learn a name he could match to a face. Baby steps, right?

Akira went home with a skip that day. Certainly not an outcome he expected after the dreaded weekly family dinner. As he made his way towards the station, he received a text message from Ryuji.

> _Ryuji: Hey, man. What kinda shit did you have to deal with this time?_
> 
> _Akira: Surprisingly not a terrible day. I'll call you when I get back._

With a grin, he boarded the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. .. I've really been under the pump lately. It's a good thing that holiday came when it did... Anyway, enjoy this update! [And the chapter song~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YykjpeuMNEk)

Even after knowing Akira for so long, Ryuji still couldn't understand this borderline suicidal pretty boy. Going on a cruise after three ships got wrecked by an unknown force this year? What was that considered if not a waltz with the grim reaper!? The blond raked his fingers through his spiky hair and stared at Akira in disbelief. The man in topic only offered a signature smile back in return, not worried by anything at all.

"Seriously, I think you need to do some reality check, dude... I know you wanna get back on your parents for... practically _imprisoning_ you but don't do something so stupid without thinking twice. Those people are dead, y'know!?" Ryuji growled at his friend's bad habit of finding pleasure in all things risky.

"Aw, you have to live a little, Ryuji. It's no fun if you let life boils into steam. Besides, what are the chances that this ship is going to get sunk?" Akira twirled his curly hair. "And you know me. I don't die easy. Remember that time I got mugged, stabbed in the stomach and survived?"

"Yeah, that was because you jumped away before the knife could seriously injure you fatally. This and that is different." His friend's reflexes were no joke. Probably thanks to his training in gymnastics and martial arts.

"I'll be fine. So far, the incidents happen pretty far away from each other. Like, about two months? And it's only been a week since the last one. What are the chances?" Gambling had always been exciting - the higher the stakes, the better.

"We need to have a serious talk about this bad habit of yours. Seriously, man," Ryuji grumbled as he wrapped an elastic around his knee. "And you're leaving Morgana with me too. You know I can't stand your flipping cat!" Said the blond while he presented his wrist with fading scratch marks.

"Ouch," Was Akira's response, "Fine, fine, I might leave him with Haru or something. You're a little menace, you know?" He poked the sleeping Morgana's nose, making the cat purr. "Demanding little thing." He remembered Morgana coming to him one rainy day after his strange dream about that other world that unfortunately never came true. Ever since then, they had been inseparable. While Morgana could be annoying with his late night meowing as if telling Akira to sleep, he was a great, sassy company. Like a feline partner-in-crime.

"Well, just come back alive," Ryuji sighed. "So what's the deal with Mystery Man X? I heard you've been hanging out with him the last few days."

"Very keen ears, Ryuji. Yes, I've been speaking to him and..." Akira frowned. "I don't know, something about him is _wrong_. You know, like seeing that one red M&M in the middle of yellow ones. I can't put my finger on it. So far, he's been loosening up around me but still stiff," He continued pensively, thinking about how wary he always seemed to be even when laughing. "I thought I'd manage to pull that stick out of his ass but apparently not."

Ryuji knew full well how much Akira loved his mysteries. The guy could be so obsessed with that one thing he couldn't crack and this was just one of them. He silently wondered just what could be so different about this man, though, aside from the described dashing good looks. Akira's tastes had always been on the... well, older side, so Ryuji couldn't really judge.

"Alas, no dice for me this time around. I'm thinking of getting Yu to meet him as well but he's averse to the idea of meeting other people, even if they're my friends. Hm, don't give me that look, Ryu-chan," Akira chuckled at his friend's 'I have a lot of things I want to say' face. "I'm a good judge of character. Iwai might be scary but he's not a bad guy."

"Yeah, you know that I trust you." The boy rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation. Nothing he said would ever change Akira's mind anyway.

That evening, Akira returned to the beach. He was still wearing his business suit with the dress shoes when he slipped behind the rock formation to see that the condom was still there. He chuckled, wondering when it would be washed away, but couldn't do it for long because he saw Iwai already sitting on his usual spot. It was high, about two metres above the ground. Akira could easily climb it but there was barely enough space for two.

"Here again, kiddo?"

"I can only say the same to you. You must be eagerly awaiting my arrival if you're here already." The smaller male purred while swivelling on the spot towards the sea.

"Says the one all dressed up. What, were you looking to take a girl out or something?"

"I don't know, I prefer them scruffy and older," Even without having to look at Iwai, the man teased could vividly see the signature smug smirk on Akira's face. "It's been really windy, huh?" Akira mused while the breeze blew his hair.

"Mmhm. Stormy season." Iwai idly remarked, making Akira cock his eyebrows and turn around.

"Stormy? How can you tell?"

That question seemed to take Iwai aback because he flinched momentarily. "...I dunno, a wild guess? I've been around the ocean for years and whenever this kind of weather strikes, it's usually followed with a storm a week later."

"Hmm..." The dark-haired male hummed curiously. He walked towards the rock and leaned against it, just to the bottom right of Iwai. "What else do your old man eyes see?"

Cheeky, Iwai grinned. "A brat who's too perceptive for his own good."

"No offence, Iwai, but you're not exactly the hardest man to read," Akira's eyes glinted with excitement. "Your emotion is written all over your face. You can't fool me."

"Big mouth. You'll get in trouble one day." The man chuckled, arms crossed and eyes meeting Akira's dark ones.

"Not if I know how much I can push before it gets too much," Akira darted his tongue across his lips and winked. This was one of the things he knew he excelled at - understanding human emotions. How else would he get his way, otherwise? Getting back to the point, Akira now wondered the validity of Iwai's prediction because the man didn't stutter.

"You ain't thinkin' of goin' out there, are ya?" When he saw a grin, Iwai scoffed. "Don't do it."

There was something in Iwai's tone that made Akira believe him, but really? A storm? The weathermen didn't mention anything about that. His heart played a tug-of-war. Should he just take Iwai's word for it or...? His confusion must have been apparent because Iwai jumped down from the rock and took a deep breath.

"Where are you headin' off to?"

"Just a cruise next week. In and out of Tokyo, a three-day thing. Well, my parents are expecting me to go to the rich and suck their dicks but I'm only there for a much-needed vacation. And maybe suck a dick."

"Right. Sure," Iwai rolled his eyes at the nonchalance. "Well, just keep your eyes on the ocean. Don't want your pretty face gettin' scarred, hm?"

Akira feigned a dramatic gasp at that. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Not in a million years, you narcissistic piece of work," The older one scoffed while the sun slowly set in front of them, painting the sight with a beautiful shade of orange. With the wind blowing against their faces, Iwai's expression became contorted. "What do you see, Akira?"

"The ocean?" The addressed male raised his eyebrows. "A place with mysteries that need to be unravelled. There are so many unknowns out there, don't you think? Like the ocean monster, for instance."

"Ocean monster..." Iwai gave Akira a cautious side-glance but that didn't seem to be noticed due to how concentrated the smaller male was at admiring the sunset. "You mean with the destruction of the ships?"

"Exactly that. Don't you think it's caused by something unnatural? If it's the handiwork of mother nature, then the aftermath would be much, much messier. This... well, this looks like the work of something else."

"A sea monster. Some imagination you got there," Iwai chuckled, his voice deep. "What're you gonna do if it really is a sea monster?"

"Hah. I haven't really thought that far ahead. That's why I wanted to get on the cruise, to begin with. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get a glimpse."

"At the cost of your life? How stupid."

"Is it really stupid?" Akira tilted his head, in turn making Iwai face him. "That's what we've done all our lives and that's helped us evolve - the desire to learn no matter the cost. Advances in science and medicine - they all came at a cost. Don't you think it's exciting to witness something that no one has ever seen before? I believe that drive to know more is what makes us alive. It beats the alternative."

"The alternative of living and enjoying life, then dying at an old age? I thought that's what humans are so fond of."

"You're speaking like you're not one," The young adult put a finger on his chin thoughtfully, eyes glaring daggers at Iwai. "But I suppose you might not be one, if my speculation is correct."

"Oh?"

"That's a discussion for another day, of course. What do you live for, Iwai?"

That question made an uncomfortable silence stretch between the two, but Akira was willing to wait for an answer that seemed like it would never come. After a couple of minutes, though, Iwai heaved a breath. "I dunno. I feel like I'm stuck in a 'been there done that' kinda scenario. At some point, I kinda lose sight of what I want out of life."

"And how old are you?"

"That's a bit personal, kiddo." He chuckled.

"And here I thought we have something special going on... why must you pull the rug like that?" Once again, a dramatic sigh escaped from Akira's lips. "You are enigma personified, Iwai. Know that I won't stop until I uncover everything there is to know."

"Try me, then. I don't think you can, but guess I'll just hafta give you the benefit of the doubt," Iwai leaned closer towards Akira, looked into his deep dark eyes and let silence stretch for a few seconds. He could see the anticipation in Akira's eyes that made him wonder who exactly this weirdo was. Then, Iwai flicked Akira's forehead, making the younger one yelp. "Now scram. The sun's set already. It's about to get really cold out."

"Aw, are you worried about me?" He teased all while rubbing the sting on his skull.

"Whatever. G'night."

"Fine, fine," He laughed. "See you when I see you, then." The younger man whistled as he walked away. This exchange with Iwai was always something he looked forward to. Akira had always loved surrounding himself with peculiar characters and it was safe to say that Iwai was one of them. He exuded hostility not because he was inherently bad but because he chose to. Why did he want to keep people at an arm's length so badly? Just what was he hiding? Akira had a grin on his face as he skipped towards the train station.

When he turned around, Iwai was no longer there. Seriously. How was he even doing that? Didn't he know that the more he tried to cover his identity, the more curious Akira became? With an amused smirk, Akira left.

.

Despite the warnings, Akira ended up going ahead with the cruise. The weather forecast said that it was going to be a perfect, sunny week for sailing and so, Akira decided that listening to a trained professional was probably wiser than a random old man he found on the street, no matter how handsome he was. Besides, it would be a shame to let the ticket go to waste.

One suitcase, that was all he had with him. Just the basic necessity to survive three days in the ocean. Surprisingly, there was a lot of people even though urban legend regarding all the sinking has spread. It was kind of amusing to listen to the different variations. Some chalked it up to the sirens messing with the captain's head, leading him to crash into some rock formation. While that would be way more exciting than merely a case of a ship being sunk by a storm, it wasn't exactly what Akira wanted to hear as well. Surely, some sort of sea monster would be way cooler?

As Akira boarded the luxury ship, he observed his surroundings. Many businessmen, tourists and other well-off individuals were around him. Although they exuded an aura of confidence, Akira knew that no one here was fully relaxed. The rumours must've gotten to them too. With a shrug, Akira walked forward.

"Ticket, sir?" One of the staff politely bowed.

"Ah, right." Akira patted his pocket, then he felt a prickling sensation behind him as if someone was watching him. With a quick snap of the head, he turned around just to see some people waiting behind him. _Was that my imagination? _He rubbed the back of his neck before presenting his ticket.

"Please enjoy your trip, sir!" He cheerfully replied.

Akira took one last glance behind him to make sure nothing was amiss. He was sure that someone was staring at him, though. This gut feeling was something that never failed him, so there must be a reason why it kicked in just then. Still a little iffed, Akira sucked it up and boarded the ship where his worries soon melted away. Damn, this place was impressive. The craftsmanship on the column and wall was impeccable. Just wandering around the extravagant hallway made his wallet feel lighter.

The first place he looked at was the casino. It was still empty save for the few guests who had the same idea as he. All the equipment was well-maintained, clean and fresh. He couldn't wait to play some and probably get kicked out for winning too frequently. He'd have to play his cards really carefully so he could get more of that adrenalin rush. Besides, casino meant hot guys he could hit on.

Cracking his knuckles, Akira swivelled on the spot and walked back out to check out the bar now. Then, the recreation area on the deck, the ballroom and other areas of interest before he retreated into his room to unpack his belongings. It was one with a queen-sized bed, huge plasma TV mounted on the wall, mini-fridge filled to the brim with expensive alcohol and other convenience.

Akira opened the dark blackout curtain and gazed outside. Many people were still waiting in line which meant that there was still time before the ship would depart. _I should've come a bit later..._ Sighing, Akira stared into nothing until he saw a familiar sight that made him frow. Standing in an empty pier was Iwai with his coat blowing in the wind. Akira was certain that Iwai wouldn't be able to see him peeking out the window but it almost looked like he was straight right at him.

"Iwai-san!" Akira opened the window and waved at the man. Iwai soon noticed him and gave a small wave back in return. What was he doing here? Did he want to see Akira off? If that was the case, then that was utterly adorable. While he doubted Iwai would ever admit that he was worried, he was much kinder than he let on. Behind that tough mask was a warm man whom Akira would love to know better.

Iwai sighed when he saw Akira popping his head out. Looked like he didn't listen to the warning, but Iwai really didn't expect him to. The smell of the storm lingered in the air. No doubt that something was about to go down and not even Iwai could stop mother nature. "Why are you so damn reckless, kiddo?" He scratched his head in exasperation. He could only hope that this ship wouldn't go past the area where the storm would be the most severe.

He stood there even after the ship left and Akira out of sight. Only when everyone around him started to disperse that he walked away.

.

Akira didn't regret his decision to go on a cruise. This place, comparing to his workplace, was damn awesome. The night was just getting started yet Akira had struck a conversation with so many fascinating characters. While they weren't exactly the most genuine souls, he appreciated small talks and sweet nothings on occasions such as these. Besides, it meant that he wouldn't be sleeping alone in such a large room.

The whole night, he'd been picking and choosing what game he played in the casino. He'd always been gifted at reading people's emotion and body language, so that gave him an advantage. He knew exactly how to make his presence known and how to shrink back. Right now, he wanted to prior. So, he crossed his legs, pushed his glasses up and brushed back his curly bangs as he placed a few chips on the table.

The dealer smiled gently at him and a few others sitting next to Akira. Undoubtedly, they were the rich sort. The curly-haired teen quietly observed his surroundings as the game began. This was going to be a long night.

...

And a long night it was. Akira didn't remember how much alcohol he consumed, courtesy of those men he flirted with, but when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in his room. The curly-haired male grasped at the nightstand to grab his phone, then turned around to see a stranger lightly snoring. At this point, Akira didn't even remember that man's name. He wasn't anything spectacular in bed nor was his size anything to marvel at.

Silently stepping off the bed, the man scratches the back of his neck and looks at the time that pointed at three in the morning. Akira took one more look at the man lying in the bed, then he shrugged. Putting on his pants and grabbing his clothes, he walked out of the dark room into the corridor. It was quiet but he could still hear people talking in the distance. Under him, he could feel the ship rocking gently as it cut through the ocean. It promised to be a rather uneventful night.

Yawning, Akira massaged his own shoulder. He sent some messages to his worried friends just to confirm that nothing crazy had happened yet. It didn't take long for him to find his way to the top deck of the ship where he could see the night sky. It was quite picturesque in a way that the ocean seemed to blend with the sky, so much so that he snapped a photo just for Yusuke. Leaning against the railing, Akira looked down in the water. It was calming and quiet. This was a good time for a cruise, indeed.

The silence was disrupted when Akira saw a shadow approaching the ship from the depth. His dark eyes lit up in curiosity as he leaned over further to take a better look at the figure. There was hope swelling inside him. Perhaps this was it -

Then thunder roared in the distance, taking Akira's attention. When he looked down, the silhouette was no longer there. However, he didn't have time to be disappointed because rain started falling a few seconds later.

"Damn, you might be hitting the jackpot here, Iwai-san," He mumbled. Storm, huh? So much for a quiet night. What a shame that this ship might sink thanks to mother nature and not because of some tentacle monster. Pocketing his phone, Akira didn't even bother running back to his room. Instead, he watched as rain sprayed all over the deck and some people seeking shelter immediately. "Well, this isn't good." Hummed Akira perhaps a little too nonchalantly.

Screams could be heard when another loud thunder roared. The whole ship seemed to tremble as the staff began barking orders to each other. It felt like a scene out of a movie, the way everyone was moving frantically. Amidst such chaos, Akira did nothing but let water soak him, and he would be content remaining that way only if someone hadn't tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, it's dangerous to be here. Please, let me escort you back inside." The distraught staff member practically pulled on Akira, leaving him no choice but to follow the man. A split second later, a huge wave crashed against the front of the ship, sending even more horrified screams afloat. Losing balance, both men toppled to the ground and his phone slid out of grasp only to have it stomped on by terrified passengers.

"...Oh man." He groaned in mild discomfort. There went the plan to tell his friends about this chaos. Akira looked up at the sky where bursts of yellow flash, then regretted not listening to Iwai. He definitely knew what he was talking about. Or maybe pure luck, but Iwai didn't look like a gambler.

The young adult got to his feet despite being a little disoriented still. He ran towards the edge of the ship and grasped tightly on the railing to look at the black sky illuminated by thunderous glares. Inside wouldn't be any safer than outside. Once the ship capsized, then everyone would be dead. Here, at least he could see if the next wave would topple the vehicle or not.

"Argh!" Akira yelped when water crashed against the other side of the ship, making him lose grip of the slipper metal rails and hit his head on a post. The last thing he remembered was everyone's screams as he fell into the water.

.

A shadow stalked the large cruise ship, sending other lives underwater away as it slithered. It had been following the vehicle for at least a couple of hours from before sunset until the sky turned dark. It was biding its time before the strike. A limb curled as it sensed the nature's rage in the distant followed by a strike of lightning. The smell of the storm was clear in the water. It could hear a rumble as the water fluctuated, ready to ensnare the ship in its deadly embrace.

Even as the wave crashed against the ship, toppling it almost ninety degrees to the right and sending a few passengers flying off the rail, it wasn't affected. It floated firm, eyes scanning the bodies that fell. Its bright yellow eyes shone under the water, coaxing terrified muffled screams from those unfortunate enough to see it. The creature's large tentacles tossed away those he wasn't interested in. It wasn't a strong slap but it still packed some punch for the humans who were only a fraction of its size. 

The creature's eyes softened when he saw someone floating lifelessly into the depth. Gently, it curled its limb around the human's lithe body and pulled him with it.

.

It was bright.

Akira swallowed thickly, then rubbed his throbbing head before he peeled his eyes open to see ceiling constructed from wood. It was worn, just like the rest of the furniture in the room.

"Where..." He muttered to himself as he sat up to observe his surroundings more closely. Very unfamiliar. What happened? He remembered falling off the ship and then nothing else. Did he wash ashore and someone saved him? Before Akira had any chance to regain his bearing, the bedroom door was pushed open to reveal a man who was a sight for sore eyes but still strange to see. 

"How are you doin', kid?" Iwai grunted as he put a glass of water into Akira's hand. "Told ya it was gonna storm."

"Never again will I disobey you, Sir," Had yet to lose his cheek, the younger male quipped. "But how did you find me?"

"...Washed ashore." Iwai answered after a pause.

"And the honest answer?" Akira raised one of his eyebrows, then gulped the drinking water.

"Just be glad you're alive, smartass." Said Iwai while rolling his eyes. With his hands stuffed in his coat pocket, he headed towards the door with Akira trailing after him.

"Where are we?" The shorter one asked as he looked out of the window. It was bright out there which meant it was noon.

"My temporary residence, I guess." Iwai shrugged, ignoring the sceptical look Akira shot his way.

This place was far too dusty and empty for someone to live in, he thought as he rubbed a finger over the dining table to see that it hadn't been dusted in so long. Even when he walked outside into the shore, he couldn't find a boat. How did Iwai get here, then? Swimming was out of the question considering how isolated this island seemed to be.

"Don't ask." Understanding what the silence was, Iwai grunted. Akira wasn't an idiot. He probably figured out how fishy this was.

"Well, how do you propose we go back, then? Swim?" The curly-haired man crossed his arms interrogatively. "I'm grateful that you saved me, but please, enlighten me."

"Shut up before I knock you out." Iwai growled, his eyes shining in a way that Akira had never seen before. He flinched at the sudden display of aggression. Seeing Iwai's steely grey eyes flashing yellow like that only assured him that this man was no human. The wisest thing to do was shut up but Akira had never been the wisest person.

"Do it, then," He stretched his arms out. "Just spill it. How did you find me and bring me here? You know I'm superstitious. I won't dismiss any explanation. You're not human, I get it. What _are _you?"

"A disaster waitin' to happen," Answered Iwai after he calmed down. This fucker really was stupidly brave, he thought. What a shame that this little charade had to end. Slowly, Iwai took a step towards Akira while staring at him. He was aware of the glow in his eyes that seemed to take Akira's breath away. It was only after he was standing an arm's length away that he stopped. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Nothing you say will deter me, Iwai-san. Lay it on me," Akira shrugged. "Life is too short for hesitance, wouldn't you say?"

Akira didn't know what he was expecting. Another outburst, perhaps. Or was this the end of line? It felt like forever but eventually, Iwai moved. He lifted his arm ninety degrees to his body and outstretched his fingers. Akira took it as an invitation to echo the gesture. When his fingers touched Iwai's palm, Akira's knees turned into jelly.

Iwai was _cold_. Cold like a corpse that had been left out for hours. He felt dead yet he was here, standing, breathing, talking. That made Akira chuckle, half in fear and half in excitement. "...What, are you some kind of zombie?"

Iwai curled his fingers around Akira's wrist and tugged him forward, making him almost lose his balance. Akira shivered when he noticed that the rest of Iwai's body was just as cold as his palm. Such an alien sensation tugged on his fight or flight response. Some part of him was trying to convince him that if he made any sudden movement, he'd be dead, but his heart said that Iwai would never harm him.

"You're... you're..." Akira gasped uselessly while his chin rested on Iwai's shoulder. His entire body failed him. He couldn't do anything but stay still in the face of this... thing. This _creature_.

Just when Akira thought he'd seen the last surprise, his lips quivered. From behind Iwai, appeared eight sets of tentacles. They were large, slimy and cold. Akira could hear the sound of the fabric as it was being ripped to make way for those appendages. Those limbs peeled Akira away from Iwai. Both of his arms and legs were tied, effectively suspending him mid-air in front of 'Iwai'.

"No one who knows my identity ever lives," Iwai muttered, his voice icy and gaze penetrating Akira like a thousand pinpricks. "What d'you human say, again? Curiosity killed the cat or something?"

With a cold sweat dripping down his forehead, Akira chuckled. "Yes, but satisfaction brought it back. You don't scare me, Iwai," Akira returned Iwai's sharp glare with one equally intense. "You'll never hurt me."

"I swear, where'd you find that confidence, kid? You don't know me. I've killed _thousands_. What does one more matter to me?" As if to emphasise his point, Iwai curled his extra limbs even tighter. The reaction was immediate. Akira unconsciously struggled against the binds and his expression melted into one that was more uncomfortable.

"Is this your idea of foreplay? Pretty softcore, if I do say so myself." Once again, a chuckle escaped from Akira's lips. With a good yank, he continued. "No use having this many kinky tentacles if you don't use it for anything more fun."

The older man eyed his conversation partner in disbelief. "Are you bein' serious right now? Your life is in danger, y'know?"

"Sure doesn't feel like it. If you really want to kill me then I'd be dead already. You don't strike me as a villain who'd do edgy monologues before killing someone," Akira smirked. "Am I right?"

There was silence.

"Now, as compromising as this whole situation is, I'd appreciate it if you let go of me. I'm starting to get pins and needles. Ow, ow."

With a sigh, Iwai put Akira to the ground and withdrew his tentacles all while shaking his head. "I lost the motivation to kill you. You're seriously off your rocker."

It took Akira a few seconds to shake his limbs before grasping one of Iwai's. The curious bespectacled man rubbed the slimy appendage up and down and squeezed it experimentally. "This is real, huh? So I'm not hallucinating or anything," He muttered when he saw the tentacle twitching under his touch. "I feel like I'm living in a porn video."

"Whaddya mean?" Iwai squinted while Akira stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"You don't know of our fondness of tentacles? Do you... live on land at all?"

"...No?"

"Okay, that explains it," Akira burst out laughing. It was so hard that he had to clutch his stomach and wipe the corner of his eyes afterwards. "Oh, you're so innocent!" The younger male gave Iwai a playful yet teasing grin. "Come, then, Iwai-san! I have _much _to tell you." Akira grabbed a tentacle and pulled Iwai back into the worn shack, not noticing the absolutely baffled look the other man fashioned.

At that point, Iwai was more scared of Akira than Akira was of him. What a world he lived in.


End file.
